katanagatarifandomcom-20200223-history
Hakuhei Sabi
|image = Hakuhei Sabi.jpg |gender = Male |occupation = Swordsman |weapon = Hakutō Hari |ability = Hakutō Kaigan |novel debut = Volume 2 |anime debut = Episode 2 |japanese voice = Hikaru Midorikawa }} Hakuhei Sabi (錆 白兵, Sabi Hakuhei) is renowned as one of Japan's strongest swordsmen. He is the fourth opponent Shichika Yasuri fights for the Deviant Blades. Personality Though he hasn't been seen speaking much, he was deemed "old fashioned" by Togame, for sending a letter to Shichika, in order to have a duel. Sabi can also come off as stern and callous, due to showing no emotion and saying few words. As well as not showing any acknowledgement to the nameless girl he saved upon a bridge during his random appearance during an episode. First saying to the men antagonizing her, "You're in the way." Somethings could be assumed based off of his catchphrase, "I'll have you fall for me" (拙者にときめいてもらうでござる), that he is someone of elegance or "cool". Appearance Sabi has long three toned gray hair done into a pony tail and is outlined with a gray texture, and has light blue eyes with an unillustrated white pupil or center of the iris. He wears a kimono halfway upon his body (with the right sleeve and side dangling off of him) with no hakama, revealing a red arm and torso covering, bedazzled in prints of the flower crest on the side of his obi, a scrunge above his left ankle, and waraji with no tabi. History Though nothing is said on his early life, the details about him is that he was working for the Shogunate as their best swordsman. Upon orders to obtain a deviant sword, not only did he do so in a short amount of time that shocked everyone, but he kept it for himself. Some say that he keeps the sword due to the taint that comes with carrying such powerful weaponry or boundless beauty. But it was hinted that he may have done so, in order to not taint the Shogunate. Upon the request for a duel he sent to Shichika, but was not shown in the animated series except for the preview of episode 4, he had lost the duel and his life. Upon Shichika raiding the shognate castle, Matsuaki Fugi spoke of rivaling Hakuhei. Plot Volume One He wasn't shown in this episode but Togame says he holds one of Shikizaki Kiki's perfected Deviant Blade. Volume Two In the volume, Togame told Shichika about his looks and catchphrases. He is shown in a clip where he encounters a samurai who challenges him to a duel to take his Shikizaki Kiki's perfected Deviant Blade, Hakutō Hari . He told him that, he too has lost to this sword's magic, then cuts him down, and finish it with his signature catchphrase, "I'll have you fall for me.". Volume Three Hakuhei Sabi is shown in this volume where he saved a lady from bandits. His advice to the bandits is that "Katana are not for display. They're for killing." Then he finished them off with his signature catchphrase, "I'll have you fall for me!" Volume Four He proves to be a much more powerful opponent than the others Shichika had fought although their battle is never shown. Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Not only holding the title of "Japan's strongest swordsman", given to him by Princess Hitei, he also wields Hari, one of the Twelve Blades he had been sent to retrieve, but had ended up keeping for himself. *Ultimate Technique - Hakutō Kaigan (薄刀開眼): A sword technique that swings in perfect arc, accuracy and speed. This technique is the only right way to use Hari, as other sword techniques will destroy the sword due to its fragility. Etymology His name in Japanese means 'Unsheathed Sword' from はくへい (Hakuhei), and 'Rust' or 'Hook' from さび (Sabi). It is also possible that Hakuhei could also be a shortened form of the word Hakuheishuga (はくへいしゅが), which is a strategy of close quarters fighting that translates literally to 'Sword out of Sheath', meaning that he likely uses Iaijutsu or a similar sword fighting technique, where the sword is kept in the sheath when not being used to attack or block with.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deviant Blade Wielders